How The Time Has Passed
by Miss Kitti
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome usd to be best friends, then he left....Rated G for now, will be rated higher later!
1. Author's Note

*~*Author's Note*~*  
  
Just for your information, I do plan on finishing this; changing some things like names, places, looks.ect; and getting in published. But that may not happen for a while! Until then just read and enjoy!  
-Neko_Goth (Kelly) 


	2. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Masura had been best friends. Inuyasha's dad had been transferred to Tokyo when he was seven and Kagome's family owned a local shrine. As young children, they had met in a park and formed an instant friendship. They played games, had sleepovers, and spent all of their free time together. That is, until Inuyasha was ten. Quite suddenly, it all changed. The fun ended, Inuyasha stopped coming over. He had moved back to America, and he left behind a very confused and very upset eight-year-old. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ seven years later. A small group of giggly teenaged girls hovered at the base of an oversized marble staircase. "Bye Kagome!" said one of the girls to one especially pretty girl with very dark hair. "Bye you guys!" she shouted as she danced past a silver sport scar and up the staircase. It had been a great day! First, she had aced he math test; then, Yura had invited her to her annual party; finally, to make things absolutely perfect, she had been asked out on her first date. She was in a great mood but she hated the fact that there was a guest at the shrine. She always got trapped into listening to boring stories and lectures. And in hope of avoiding this fate, she went around the back of the house, slipped in, and quietly sneaked upstairs. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Amaye Higurashi sat in her living room with a silver haired man. After staring off in deep thought for a few moments she quietly got up and walked over to the door, opening it and peering out. No one. Upon returning to her seat she gave a hard studying look at the visitor beside her. "Well young man, I'm sure my Kagome will be home soon." she said with a smile, "but until then, we can talk. How have you been after all of these years? How are your parents, and your brother? Why didn't they come with you?" The young man gave a sad smile then gave his reply, "My dad and brother are still unpacking, but my mom.well, my mom died a few years ago." "Oh, Inuyasha! I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I didn't mean to bri-" she cried before he cut her off. "Its okay, you didn't know, but I'd rather not talk about it." he said curtly. "I'm sorry." she said as she wiped unshed tears from her eyes,"I wonder where Kagome is? I hope she is okay." "I'm sure she's fine, she was one tough little chick as I remember!" he said with a laugh, his mood considerably lighter. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Kagome was comfortable in her current position, stretched out on her bed with her head resting on her elbows. She was staring off into space, daydreaming of the past. ~*~flashback~*~ "Mama! Where's Inu-kun? I haven't seen him since Monday! And he hasn't been at school! Why, Mama, why?" asked a young Kagome with a worried look on her face ".Kagome, I don't know how to tell you this, but.you wont be seeing Inuyasha anymore." said her mother "Bu.but why, mama?" pleaded a now distraught little girl, beginning to cry at the thought of not seeing her best friend. Mrs. Higurashi looked down at her now clearing disturbed daughter, "Honey, you know how inu-kun and his family moved here from America?" Kagome nodded, "And you know how the reason they moved here was because of Mr. Masura's job?" again Kagome nodded, "Darling, they had to move back to America. Didn't he say goodbye." ~*~end flashback~*~ Kagome snapped back to realize she had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Inuyasha!" she whispered as she struggled to keep from crying, "Why didn't you say goodbye to me?" and then she broke down sobbing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Author's Note

So sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've been having problems with my computer and fanfiction.net just let me log on for the first time in months!  
  
How The Rich Are Poorer: Yes, Kag is going to be much nicer, and I will update soon!  
  
How The Time Has Passed: I'll update soon on this one too  
  
What Reasons To Go On: Yes, I know it's VERY short. I had a few more pages written then lost them, sorry! I will update soon. Oh yeah, it's not going to be Kag/Mir but I think you will like the outcome.  
  
Brand new stories on their way!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
